Snow's Despicable Dare
by PercabethFanatic
Summary: Based on Heavy Rain. Peeta and Katniss have won the 74th Hunger Games. Snow has not bothered them for a few months, but Katniss is still certain that he will not leave them alone forever. She's right. One day she finds Prim gone. On her bed is a letter beside a white rose. The letter has directions and a simple question written on it: To save someone you love, how far will you go?
1. Chapter 1

Snow's Despicable Challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games in any way.

Summary: Based on Heavy Rain. Peeta and Katniss have won the 74th Hunger Games. Snow has not bothered them for a few months, but Katniss is still certain that he will not leave them alone forever. Her guess turns out to be right when she finds Prim missing. On her bed is a letter beside a white rose. The letter has directions and a simple question written on it: To save someone you love, how far will you go?

* * *

She calls her sister's name. Her family now all live in a house. An actual functioning, big house in Victor's Village. There is no answer, but Katniss is not worried. Sometimes, she finds her sister up in her bedroom drawing. Prim likes to draw and she wants to be good as Peeta is someday. Katniss feels a knot twisting in her gut as she thinks of him. She hasn't had a real conversation with him since that ride on the train back home. She begins walking up the stairs with a heavy heart.

She remembers his face when she told him that the whole romantic part of their relationship had just been for the cameras. For the sponsors. Katniss knows that doesn't make him happy, but she's sure that soon he'll realize she had done it for us. So they could both survive. Even though she reassures herself with that though, she _still _sees him in her mind's eye - his blue, tortured gaze as he listens to her explain.

Katniss calls out Prim's name, forcing all thoughts of Peeta out of her mind. She can't wait to see her sister, to tell her about her day. Katniss has been out in the woods again, she likes it out there. After she tells her story, Prim will tell her what she's been up to. Katniss loves it when they spend time together. She thinks of the relief she had felt when Prim had hugged her as soon as they had seen each other. Katniss was also very pleased when she discovered that Prim didn't act all that different towards her. She had been certain that Prim seeing her fight would make her disgusted.

"Prim?" Katniss tries again, beginning to walk towards her sister's door. She's probably taking a nap. That's the only reason Prim wouldn't have spoken back to her yet. Or maybe she was out at a friend's house.

The sight that meets her eyes when she swings Prim's door open makes her stomach flip flop.

Sitting on her sister's bed is a single white rose. Next to that disgustingly white rose is a sheet of paper that looks like a letter. Katniss swallows the vomit that threatens to escape her mouth. Snow has been here, she's certain of it.

Slowly, Katniss begins moving towards her sister's empty bed. She takes one look at the rose before snatching it up and holding it to her nose. The smell makes her want to vomit even more, making her even surer that Snow has been here. She throws the rose onto the ground and takes a wary look at the paper.

Steadying her jumpy nerves, she takes a deep breath and slides the paper off the bed into her hands.

_Directions_. That's what's on it.

Snow wants to play a game, doesn't he? Katniss grinds her teeth furiously, wanting to shred the paper into two. Then, she notices other words. They make a sentence. A question in fact.

_To save someone you love, how far will you go?_

Katniss sucks in a breath, feeling weak and dizzy for a mere second.

Snow wouldn't _dare_. Katniss drops the letter and collapses onto her sister's empty bed, her head pounding furiously. When had he arrived? How could he have taken Prim away? She wouldn't go anywhere Snow would tell her to go. No, Prim was much stronger than that. And smart too.

Then again, what if she had gone off with Snow? Her life would be at stake. That's for certain. Katniss couldn't take any chances. She had to go. Katniss had to find Prim and protect her before anything else happened.

Without a second though, Katniss seized the paper and looked at the directions, her breath quickening.

* * *

The _Hob_? What was in there?

She peered inside the dirty building and watched people trade, sell, and buy stuff. There was no sight of the familiar head of golden hair. Katniss swallowed roughly and looked down at the paper. There were two more sentences. Katniss wondered where they would lead her to.

_Go around the Hob till you see the big tree. Its branches should be good enough for climbing._

Katniss knew what tree the directions meant. She had a bad feeling about what was to come.

_Climb up the tree and jump onto the roof of the Hob._

Katniss stared at the last sentence. Was Prim up there? Gagged and bound? She had to find out.

As Katniss moved around the tree, trying to look for a secure handhold, she couldn't get rid of that nagging doubt. She was pretty sure Prim wasn't up there, despite how sick that thought made her feel. It wouldn't be that easy. Not when Snow was involved.

Finally, she found a branch that was low enough. She glanced around to check if there were any other people around. She didn't want to answer questions they might pose about why one of their victors was climbing a tree. Luckily, there were no people in sight. She took hold of the branch and hauled herself upwards. It felt natural to her, though. She guessed it was because during the games, she had to climb up quite a few trees.

She managed to climb up the tree without any problem. As soon as she reached the top of the tree, she looked down at the roof of the Hob. There was no sight of Prim. However, Katniss swore when she saw another white rose lying in the center of the roof. She looked closer and saw that there was another note beside it. She swore under her breath, unable to control the amount of anger and horror raging inside of her.

She wanted to find Snow and _kill_ him. Most of all she wanted to find Prim. Her heart seemed to suddenly beat louder in her ears.

Come on, Katniss. She urged herself to jump, but when she looked down at the ground she realized just how high she was.

Screw it, she finally told herself, knowing that if she doubted herself any longer, she would waste seconds. She leaped off of the branch and onto the roof below her.

She had expected pain, but not _this_ sort of pain.

Glass cut into her pants, ripping into the thin layer of cloth and into her skin. She realized with a start that the whole roof was covered with shards of broken glass. She had landed with one hand placed down and a knee propped up. She gasped as she lifted her hand, watching blood drip. A tiny shard of glass was embedded in the cut.

She felt squeamish at once. Katniss wasn't like her sister and mother, who could endure watching and performing surgeries. The sight of blood made her want to be sick. She tried not to think about the amount of blood she was losing as she gathered her wits and staggered upright. After, of course, picking out that sharp shard of glass. She looked down at her legs and wanted to puke all over again. She tore her gaze away from her bloody legs and pants and swore over and over again as she limped over to that _stupid_ white rose and that _stupid_ letter.

She took it, her hand feeling numb.

_She's waiting._

Those two words and even _more_ directions were on that paper. Clutching it to her chest, Katniss shut her eyes. Prim was alive. She was waiting. Katniss could not waste any time. But, first things first - she wouldn't help anyone while she was in the state she was in. She had to get help. Certainly not from her mother, though. She didn't know how she would face her. She shook herself out of her thoughts and limped over back to the tree, wondering how in the world she would get down.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, how do you all like this? Not exactly the romantic story, I know. This is more about Katniss and Prim. I got my inspiration for this story by the game Heavy Rain, which has got to be one of my favorite games ever. Also, when I was reading the Hunger Games again, I realized how much Katniss loved and cared for Prim. I mean, I knew she _cared, _but to be honest, I never really thought of it that much. I kind of struggled with this. I had no idea whether I should turn this idea into a PJO story, but then I decided that Hunger Games was better. **

**Let me tell you this now, this story is kind of gory... But its all basically about Katniss's love for her sister. **

**Please, let me know what you think of this. Is there anything I should change to make it better for you all? Please, follow this if you'd like to see more.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed this very short first chapter :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Snow's Despicable Challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games in any way.

Summary: Based on Heavy Rain. Peeta and Katniss have won the 74th Hunger Games. Snow has not bothered them for a few months, but Katniss is still certain that he will not leave them alone forever. Her guess turns out to be right when she finds Prim missing. On her bed is a letter beside a white rose. The letter has directions and a simple question written on it: To save someone you love, how far will you go?

* * *

"What happened to you, Katniss?" Peeta asks, worriedly. He had been applying a healing mixture to her leg for the past half hour. When she had turned up at his doorstep, bloody and doing her best to hide it, he had instantly dropped the cool attitude he had been carrying around with him for the past few weeks to help her.

Katniss shakes her head, shivering as Peeta gingerly continued applying the mixture.

When she had arrived, she noted his cool stance as he met her eyes. Then, when he looked down, his calm expression had quickly morphed into one of horror.

"Come on," Peeta pleads, "You can tell me. Who hurt you?"

"No one. I slipped on some shattered glass," She lies after a moment. Peeta pauses in his movements to give her an intense look, his blue eyes scanning her's for the truth. Strands of his blond hair drifted down into his eyes. Peeta made no move to brush them away.

"Katniss, did someone do this to you?" Peeta asks warily.

She sucks in a breath and grit my teeth, counting to four before speaking. Sometimes, she said things she shouldn't have said. That was only because she didn't think before talking.

"Peeta, it doesn't matter," She assures, lying through her teeth once more.

Peeta raises an eyebrow and holds their stare for a brief second before returning his attention back to her wounds.

"Don't go looking for trouble, Katniss," He advises once a half hour passes. "Let me bandage that leg up for you."

He gets up and begins walking out into the hallway.

She wants to protest, but suddenly feels a very unusual emotion stirring within her. At the moment, Katniss didn't exactly mind being taken care of by Peeta.

"Fine," Katniss mutters. Peeta turns back to give her a partly smug look before continuing on. Then, she thinks of something else. "Can I also borrow some of your pants and shirts?"

Peeta turns from the doorway, giving Katniss a peculiar look. After what seems like an eternity, he smiles and nods. "Sure."

She suddenly wonders if his shirts smell like him. Shocked, Katniss shakes that absurd and very unlike-Katniss thought out of her mind.

He comes back a few minutes later and gives Katniss a couple of shirts and some pants. She takes it with a nod.

"Thanks," Katniss said stiffly, a plan forming in her mind.

"What are you going to do with them?" Peeta asks, seating himself on the bed beside her. She suddenly realizes that they're in his room. Which is a little late. Katniss notices his paintings. One is of the outside of his family bakery. She tear her eyes away from them and refocuses her attention on him.

"Uh. Wear them," Is all Katniss can think of to say. She plans on leaving right after this. She's going to go wherever the directions take her. Peeta's clothes could come in handy. "Do you have any food here?" She blurts out.

Peeta is silent.

"Are you having a _picnic_?" He ponders in amusement.

Katniss feels the heat rise in her face. "No, no, I'm not," She states firmly. "I was… Hungry. Besides, your food is always very good."

"Are we okay, then?" Peeta gives her that blue eyed stare. Before the Games, it was so full of innocence. Now, they held some sort of vacancy, as if part of his soul had been taken and was never going to returned. Katniss's gut clenched painfully.

"We always were," She offers weakly. Then, she says, "I'm sorry."

Peeta chews his lower lip.

"Its fine. I had some time to think about it. I realize that you were doing it to stay alive."

"And keep you alive as well," She adds.

Peeta shrugs. "I'll go get some bread I baked. I was planning to go over to an old friend with them, but I'm sure I can spare a few."

"Thanks," Katniss said, twiddling her thumbs together.

"Would you like the bread in a basket?"

She shakes her head. "If its not too much trouble, could you wrap them up in something easy to carry?"

Peeta nods. "Of course."

Soon, Peeta has given her a satchel full of bread. Each piece of bread is wrapped separately in foil. Rather carefully as well. As she left, Peeta waved and she could tell that he knew she was going to do something rather not careful and safe. Katniss read the directions and followed them easily. They led her right towards an unguarded gap in the fence. Katniss scowled. Maybe Snow had gotten some Peacekeepers in on this.

She went through after listening carefully for the familiar buzz of electricity. She was now on the other side of the fence. As she trudged deeper into the woods, following the directions, she felt at peace.

_Stop as soon as you arrive at the lake. There will be a boat and a person beside it. They will take you where you will need to go._

Katniss felt her stomach drop as she took in her surroundings. This was the lake. The very same lake her father had taught her how to swim. It was also the place that held so many fond memories of them laying down side by side just talking.

Now, this place was tainted.

She saw a hooded figure standing beside a boat, exactly like the directions said. The boat was small, but she could see that it could fit them both in well enough. She began walking towards the person.

When she was right in front of them, they held out a hand.

In their palm was another white rose. Katniss swallowed the vomit that threatened to come out. She snatched the rose and was suddenly seized with an urge to throw it down to the ground and stomp on it furiously.

Then, the person gestured to the boat and Katniss looked into their face. It was a girl with blue eyes and blonde hair. Katniss gulped audibly. She looked like an extremely feminine version of Peeta. Katniss wondered if Snow had personally assigned her to take Katniss wherever she was supposed to go.

Without another word, Katniss got into the boat. The girl got in as well and grabbed an oar. She pushed the boat off the shore and began paddling. She looked like an expert. Katniss wondered if the girl was from District Four. She voiced the question.

The girl looked up at her with those familiar blue eyes and nodded. She looked frightened as she did so and Katniss decided that she wasn't very familiar with talking to people.

"Snow put you up to this, didn't he?" Katniss didn't wait for an answer, she just ploughed straight on. "You know where my sister is."

The girl clenched her jaw and Katniss watched as she blinked back tears. She stayed silent.

"You're an Avox." Katniss caught sight of a tongueless mouth as the girl's lips parted briefly to take in a breath.

The girl looked as if she had been caught in the act of stealing and clamped her mouth shut.

"You are."

The girl began to paddle even more furiously.

Katniss looked out across the lake. Trees were on either side of it and Katniss remembered where this lake led to. It led to a fierce, large sea. Katniss felt her stomach flip flop and was suddenly very thankful that she knew how to swim.

Katniss sat in the boat, staring at the Avox that was determinedly avoiding her gaze. She wondered what the girl had done wrong. Maybe she had defied the Capitol somehow. Katniss suddenly felt a surge of compassion.

"My sister," Katniss said after a while, "Is she where you're taking me?"

The Avox looked as if she was wondering whether or not to nod. Finally, she shook her head.

Katniss didn't feel too surprised. Nothing would be this easy with Snow.

"You look like someone I know," Katniss offered, feeling restless.

The Avox nodded as if she already knew.

"You look like _Peeta."_

The Avox nodded once more.

"He was the person I survived the Games with."

The Avox nodded again, her eyes shining with sympathy. Then, she gave me the District Twelve sign of respect. She pressed the three fingers to her lips and held them out to me.

Katniss felt her breath catch and the Avox suddenly looked embarrassed, as if she had just done what she'd did without thinking.

"Thank you," Katniss mumbled after a while.

The Avox looked at her, still paddling. Katniss had to admire the girl for her stamina. She doubted she could paddle for as long as she did.

"I didn't mean to rebel, you know?" Katniss said. "I just wanted us both to live."

The Avox looked disappointed and Katniss felt ashamed.

"I mean, I agree that the Games should be stopped and that Snow should _die."_ She felt a surge of anger towards the president. "I just… At the time, I wanted Peeta and myself to just be free. I _had_ to take a chance."

The Avox continued paddling, casting her eyes down to the rippling water.

"He took my sister. As a revenge. He wants to break me," She murmurs, unknowingly clenching her fists. "I won't let him win. Not this round. I'll go on even if I die. You see, he makes me do these trials. I've completed the first one. I think you're taking me to the second trial. Whatever _that_ is."

The girl looked as if she was close to tears. Suddenly, she began steering them to the side, back to the shore.

"Whoa!" Katniss protests, nearly jumping out of her seat. "Where are you going?" She demands fiercely.

The Avox gestures with a hand quickly. She looks to where she's gesturing to and sees a cave on a hill. A secluded, small cave. The girl docks the boat on the shore. Then she gets out, placing the oar carefully down on the bottom of the boat. Then, she begins walking up the hill. Katniss follows her wordlessly, wondering what she's got to do with this.

When they reach the cave, she ducks inside and Katniss follows her. There's a lit candle in the corner of the cave. This time, there's _two_ papers and a white rose beside it. Katniss scowls at the sight.

The girl's now shaking. Katniss casts her a wary look before trudging towards the objects. As she gets closer, she realizes there's something else. Its a camera. Katniss ignores it at the moment and picks up the two sheets of paper.

One paper holds the directions, of course. The other is full of words. Katniss begins to read.

_The Avox you are with - Julia, is her name - must be killed. She holds a knife and will give it to you once you are done reading this paper. Before you kill her though, you must read this and learn some more about your latest companion._

_She has a younger sister and brother. She meets with them daily as she serves a victor in District Four. Kill her and take a picture with the camera you have been given. The camera will instantly send the photo to me. In turn, I will mail the photo to her siblings. They won't know who killed their dear sister. As a reward for your deed, you will get a photo of your sister at the moment. It will appear on the camera you will then be holding. Of course, you can ignore my instructions but you will not be given any more information about your sister Primrose. She will die in time._

Katniss finished reading. Emotionless, she continued staring down at the paper. She didn't want to kill Julia, but she _had_ to. For her sister's sake. That still didn't make her want to kill Julia though. She turned to face the Avox, leaving the paper to flutter down towards the floor. She tucked the directions she was holding in her other hand into a pocket of her torn pants.

Julia was watching her in a mixture of fear and resignation. She held out the knife in the palm of her hands.

"I don't want to do that," Katniss stated quietly, her whole body shaking. She wanted to die right on the spot.

Julia gave her a mournful look then made a tiny cut in her pointer finger. It was large enough to drop blood but small enough to not be harmful.

Katniss flinched, but the Avox wasn't done yet. She walked over to the side of the cave, her head hung low. Then, she began writing on the wall with her own blood. The stench that filled the cave as she began made Katniss feel all queasy inside.

_You can save your sister._

Julia finished writing her words and Katniss let out a whimper at the sight of the Julia's bloody and torn finger. When she had written on the wall, some of the cracks were sharp enough to tear her cut open even more.

"You have a sister and a brother too," Katniss protested weakly. "They'll _miss_ you."

Julia wore an unreadable expression before she gave a shrug as if to say: _They'll get over it_.

Then, she offered Katniss the knife once again.

Katniss took it, steeling herself. She tried to find some part inside of her that was willing to kill this girl in front of her.

There was none.

"How old are you?" Katniss asked.

Julia held up ten fingers then flashed four.

"Fourteen," Katniss mumbled, feeling horrible.

Julia nodded and the hood over her head fell down. Katniss was once again forced to remember how much she reminded him of Peeta. The girl had the exact same blonde hair that Peeta had. Some strands of hair fell into those blue eyes. Those blue eyes they both shared also had the same sadness in them, as if their innocence had been taken from them much too early.

Julia blinked back the tears, but it was futile, they came pouring down her face in rivers.

"I'll make it quick," Katniss promised weakly and sadly, "And if I can, I _will_ avenge you."

The girl gave her a sad smile and shook her head as if she was saying that she wasn't worth it.

Katniss took an unsteady breath before plunging the knife into Julia's gut. She tried not to think of what she was doing, but the way Julia was writhing against the knife made it hard to do so. Katniss felt her own eyes tearing up.

She apologized over and over as the girl slumped over. But, she knew that she couldn't hear her and that made it even more worse.

She was sure that if Julia had a tongue, she would've screamed. She didn't though, but she had cried in silence.

Katniss rolled Julia over onto her back. There were tears still sliding on her face. She pressed three of her fingers to her lips and held them towards the lifeless corpse.

Then, she took a picture and headed back to the boat, feeling detached from the world.

* * *

**Author's Note: Damn, this chapter was sort of... you know, meh. What did you guys think? Oh, and before you all go and begin flaming me I just want to say that I think the Katniss I know would do the same thing as she did here. She loves Prim, we all know it. I think she would do _anything_ to save her. So, that's my excuse. **

**Please, review to tell me how I'm doing - if you want to - and follow this story if you'd like to see more.**

**Till next time, take care and sorry for the wait. **


End file.
